Recuerdos
by Hikaru Jesuko Toriyama
Summary: Horohoro ha regresadoa Hokkaido 3 años después del término del torneo de shamanes...leanlo para saber que pasa ^-^(Es que no se me ocurre que poner)


Recuerdos...  
  
Un fanfic escrito por Hikaru Toriyama  
  
Una helada noche estrellada se extendía por Japón.   
  
Horohoro había regresado ese día a su tribu, pero a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no podía dormir. Una persona ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y no podía parar de pensar en ella.  
  
No lejos de allí, una chica de cabello azul estaba sentada sobre una banca del parquecito del pueblo. Al igual que Horohoro, no podía dormir.  
  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
  
Hanami... ese nombre ha estado ocupando mis pensamientos desde que me dispuse a regresar a Hokkaido. Esperaba encontrarte donde siempre, pero ya no estabas aquí... ¿por qué mi amor?¿Por qué te fuiste?  
  
Ahora estoy aquí sentado sobre el techo, donde tú y yo nos sentabamos todas las noches a observar las estrellas, pero ya no es lo mismo si tú no estás aquí a mi lado, si tú no estás aquí para abrazarte...  
  
Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que tuve la fortuna de conocerte. Tengo unas ganas locas de volver a verte y decirte todo lo que siento, pero...  
  
Los recuerdos se me amontonan en la cabeza, será mejor que les haga caso...  
  
(punto de vista de Hanami)  
  
Aún me pregunto que paso contigo... prometiste regresar, pero aún estoy esperando tu llegada. El torneo de shamanes terminó hace tiempo y aún no tengo noticias tuyas...  
  
En este lugar nos conocimos, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos a la memoria...  
  
***SUPER FLASHBACK***  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
Aquella fría mañana de otoño fue donde la conocí. Aunque solo fue un encuentro fugaz, me dejó cautivado con su belleza.  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" te pregunté de golpe al notar que estabas sentada a mi lado en la banquita del parque de nuestra tribu.  
  
"Las 12:45" me respondiste dejando de lado tu lectura y observando tu reloj que estaba sujetado a tu muñeca derecha.  
  
No me atreví a darte las gracias, es más, ni siquiera me atreví a mirarte nuevamente; pero pude darme cuenta que un color rosado invadía tus mejillas repentinamente antes de volver a tus libros.  
  
Esas fueron las primeras palabras que intercambiamos, pero, para mi fortuna, no serían las últimas. No hablabamos mucho, puesto que tu timidez siempre te dejaba sin habla al momento de conversar.  
  
Aún recuerdo como eras en aquellos tiempos, cuando yo solo tenía 13 años y estaba a punto de partir a Tokyo para convertirme en el Shaman King: Una chica de mi estatura, de tez blanca. tus ojos negros como la noche misma brillaban cada vez que el sol y la luna se reflejaba en ellos. El cabello celeste te caía hasta llegar un poco más arriba de tus codos y te lo sujetbas en una colita atras. Vestías siempre una flada negra hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, con un tajo en el lado izquierdo que no era muy grande, pero que dejaba mostrar lo suficiente como para despertar mis deseos de adolescente. También acompañaban tu vestimenta una polerita roja y cuando hacia más frío un chaleco blanco, que amarrabas en tu cintura en los días de calor.  
  
Luego de ese día jamás pude pensar en otra mujer que no seas tú... Bueno, al menos seriamente.  
  
(punto de vista de Hanami)  
  
Aún recuerdo aquella helada mañana en que me hablaste por primera vez, sin embargo, esa no era la primera ocasión en que te veía.  
  
No sé en que estuviste pensando los 13 años anteriores a que me hablaras, porque jamás te diste cuenta de mi existencia, de que iba donde ibas tú y que vivía mucho más cerca tuyo de lo que creías.  
  
Jamás te diste cuenta que había sido tu vecina toda mi vida.  
  
Caí en cuenta de eso cuando, al día siguiente de nuestro "encuentro"(si así se le puede llamar) me volviste a dirijir la palabra.  
  
"Disculpa que te moleste, pero....m-me gustaría preguntarte a-algo" dijiste casi tartamudeando.  
  
"¿Sí?¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté sin dejar mi lectura. No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú quien me hablaba.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas?¿eres nueva por aquí?nunca te había visto¿eres ainu también?" dijiste casi de corrido y sin respirar.  
  
En ese momento aparté mis ojos del libro y los fijé sobre ti, algo asombrada. No podía creer el hecho de que me habías vuelto a hablar. a decir verdad, eso era una probabilidad de un en un millon de miles de millones, etcetera etcetera etcetera.  
  
"mi nombre es Hanami" dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
"Yo soy Horohoro" dijiste extendiendo tu mano. Yo correspondí el saludo casi inmediatamente. Luego te sentaste a mi lado y miraste el cielo.  
  
"¿Eres nueva por aquí?"  
  
"No exactamente" respondí. "He sido tu vecina desde que nací"  
  
La expresión de asombre que pusiste no se como describirla. Lo que dijiste a continuación, yo ya me lo esperaba, pues siempre supe que era invisible para tus ojos que solo se fijaban en chicas bonitas y huecas, que generalmente venían de la ciudad.  
  
"ohhh...bueno estás bien...jeje" dijiste nervioso, talvez intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparte. "Entonces cuentame algo sobre tí..."  
  
Así fue como comenzó nuestra amistad, que se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo y que al mismo tiempo, esos sentimientos dentro de mi se iban convirtiendo en otra cosa.. pero no me daba cuenta de ello.  
  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
  
Debo reconocerlo, yo siempre sentí por tí algo más que amistad, sin embargo, temía(y aún temo) que mi amor no sea correspondido y arruine nuestra amistad.   
  
Todos los días esperaba ansioso la hora en que nos juntabamos en el techo de mi casa, ya que al menos podía tenerte entre mis brazos y acariciar tus sedosos cabellos. Con eso era más que suficiente para mi, era algo agradable.  
  
Los terribles entrenamientos ya no eran lo mismo. Los soportaba con esfuerzo, sin quejarme, para que no te burlaras de mi. Luego que dejé de verte, cuando me fui del pueblo, volvieron a ser tan terribles como antes.   
  
Creo que Pilika me tenía compasión solo porque sabía que andaba enamorado de una de sus amigas...  
  
Esa copuchenta de mi hermana... me obligó a contarle todo...  
  
"Oye hermano" me dijo pocos días después de habernos conocido "¿Qué es lo que te pasa ultimamente? Andas muy raro"  
  
"¿Yo?¿Raro? No digas tonterías Pilika" respondí intentando ser natural, pero no se tragó el cuento.  
  
"No son tonterías....Yo se que te pasaa" dijo en tono burlón "Estás enamorado.."  
  
"Estás loca..." respondí aún haciendo mis ejercicios.  
  
"Entonces te exigo que me lo digas"  
  
"No lo haré"  
  
"Está bien...¡entonces harás el triple de entrenamiento diario...comenzando hoy mismo!"  
  
"Está bien, pilika, esta bien. Te diré que es lo que me pasa" Hice una pause en los ejercicios para sentarme. Intenté buscarme una buena mentirilla, pero por alguna razón no se me vino nada a la mente.  
  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó impaciente mi hermanita.  
  
"Ehhh...bueno, estooo....yooo..." dije nervioso, como si me estuviera declarando ante ti...  
  
"¿y?"  
  
"Hanami" dije de golpe. Fue lo único que me salió. Creo que me sonrojé, porque sentí un calor en mis mejillas.  
  
"Aháaa. Conque te gusta mi amiga Hanami, ¿eh?" dijo burlonamente y comenzó a molestarme sin parar.  
  
Y aún no para de molestar. La he tenido que echar como tres veces para que me deje pensar tranquilo, pero presiento que volverá...  
  
(punto de vista de Hanami)  
  
Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verte, mi Horohorito hermoso...  
  
Menos de matarme, eso sí.  
  
En estos momentos veo el album de fotos que llevo conmigo dentro de mi bolso. En casi todas las fotos estás tú... tan lindo como siempre. Me pregunto, ¿cómo lucirás ahora?  
  
Sigo recordando el pasado, el día de mi 13º cumpleaños.  
  
Que yo recuerde no hice nada especial, al menos yo. Es más, ni siquiera nadie me saludó en todo el día. Pero tú, tan bueno como siempre me llevaste a dar un paseo a las afueras del pueblo. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero aún así fue algo hermoso.  
  
Caminamos por encima de la nieve, almorzamos bajo los arboles, hicimos guerra y muñecos de nieve, nos agarró una tormenta y regresamos mojados y helados hasta los huesos, pero no importó porque fue algo maravilloso.  
  
Y ese kropokul de peluche que me regalaste era encantador.  
  
Era igualito a koloro.  
  
Cuando ibamos de vuelta, me tomaste la mano y pasaste tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me puse nerviosa y me sonrojé, estoy segura que me sonrojé.  
  
"Horohoro, ¿qué haces" pregunté sin comprender.  
  
"Estás tiritando" me respondiste "no tengo nada para abrigarte, pero así no tendrás tanto frío"  
  
Solo en ese instante me percaté que estaba casi congelada.  
  
Llegamos a mi casa. En vez de despedirte afuera, me conduciste de la mano hacia el interior. Entramos y no habían luces, todo estaba muy oscuro.  
  
"Que extraño..." dije sin soltarme de tu mano. "no hay nadie..."  
  
Solstaste mi mano y te dirijiste a prender la luz.  
  
"¡¡SORPRESA!!" gritaron todos saliendo de su escondite al tiempo que encendías la luz. Di el medio-ni-que-grito por la sorpresa y el susto repentino que me llevé. Me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa y el paseo fue parte del plan para distraerme...y todo lo habias organizado tú ¡qué lindo de tu parte!  
  
Aunque no me gustaban las fiestas, me divertí mucho con tus tonterías y ni siquiera nos preocupamos en cambiarnos de ropa... luego de eso nos fuimos a mirar las estrellas, como todas las noches. Yo estaba feliz, era el día más feliz de mi vida.  
  
Pero luego, mi felicidad se desvaneció con la triste noticia que tenías que irte.  
  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
  
El día en que me tuve que ir del pueblo y separarme de tu lado fue algo muy díficil para mi. Luego de despedirme de mis parientes y amigos, me dirijí hacia la ciudad para luego ir a Tokyo al torneo de los shamanes. Sin embargo, al ir saliendo del pueblo sentía que me olvidava de algo. En eso, una vocecita a mis espaldas me hizo recordar lo que no debía olvidar: despedirme de tí.  
  
Me volteé y me sentí un poco avergonzado al verte corriendo hacia mi para despedirte cuando yo debía haber ido a tu casa. Al llegar a mi lado, te abrazaste a mi cuello fuertemente, tal como lo habías hecho la noche anterior...  
  
[Flashback dentro del super flashback de la noche anterior]  
La noche estaba estrellada, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en tus ojos que yo observaba sin cesar. Subidos en el techo de mi casa observabamos el cielo. Una brisa de aire helado corrió por nuestras espaldas y tu te acurrucaste entre mis brazos, apoyando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho.  
  
"Oye, Horohoro..." preguntaste rompiendo el hielo. Te separaste un poco de mi lado y me miraste a los ojos, como siempre lo hacías, pero esta vez había tristeza en ellos. "¿De veras tienes que irte?"  
  
"Sí, Hanami. lo siento mucho, pero... debo convertirme en el Shaman King".  
  
"Pero...Horohoro...snif..." las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por tus mejillas y escondiste tu rostro apoyando nuevamente tu cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
"no llores, Hanami... que me harás llorar a mi también..."  
  
"Lo siento Horohorito, pero es que... debería apoyarte, pero no puedo hacerme la idea de que te vas a ir de mi lado"  
  
"Te prometo que cuando sea el Shaman King voy a regresar, construir mi campo de plantas y quedarme contigo... pero para hacer eso tengo que irme" No volviste a hablar, sin embargo, sentía que aún llorabas y pasaste tus manos detrás de mi cuello, abrazandome mientras yo te abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
Estuvimos largo rato así. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, por temor a que el momento se rompiera. Me entraron unas ganas locas de besarte y de no soltarte jamás. Justo en el momento en subiste la mirada, mi deseo se hizo más fuerte y mis labios se acercaron a los tuyos hasta tocarlos. Me esperaba una cachetada de tu parte, pero nada pasó. Tus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por mi actitud, pero al sentir el beso, se cerraron lentamente.  
  
Ese beso nos mantuvo ocupados unos segundos que a mi se me hicieron eternos. Cuando nos separamos, nadie supo que decir y nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados largo rato. Tu fuiste la primera en quebrar el hielo deseandome buenas noches al oido y bajaste por la escalera por la cual habíamos subido, como todas las noches.  
  
[fin del Flashback del super flashback]   
  
(punto de vista de Hanami)  
  
"Aquí tienes Horohoro" te dije antes de que te fueras, entregandote un paquetito en las manos.  
  
"Mmmmm...huele rico ¿qué son?" dijiste intentando adivinar el contenido.  
  
"Es un bocadillo para el camino, espero que te guste" solo me sonreíste como forma de agradecimiento y yo me lanzé nuevamente a tus brazos. "ojalá te vaya bien y te conviertas en el Shaman King"  
  
"yo espero lo mismo...adiós" Acto seguido, me diste un beso en la mejilla como despedida y te alejaste del pueblo. En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba, pero luego de reflexionar un poco, llegué a la conclusión que no podía sufrir tanto por el solo hecho de que un amigo se aleje de mi y continué mi vida normalmente, al menos durante los próximos días.  
  
A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos mencionó algo sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
  
Al cabo de tres semanas ya no aguanté más. No podía aceptar la idea de que estuvieras lejos de mi. Sin embargo ¿por qué? No podía entenderlo, entre tú y yo no había más que amistad...  
  
Pero algo dentro de mi deseaba algo más...  
  
Algo que hasta el día de hoy no se ha desvanecido, algo que no he podido expresar...  
  
Oh, dime....¿Cuándo regresarás?  
  
***FIN DEL SUPERFALSHBACK***  
  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
  
Esa fue la última vez que te vi.   
  
Oh, rayos, ni siquiera tengo una foto tuya para verla una y otra vez, todas te las quedastes tú.  
  
De seguro en estos momentos debes estar preguntadonte donde estoy y no tienes a nadie que te responda. Pues yo me estoy preguntando donde estás, y de echo nadie me puede responder. Mis padres me dijeron que te mudaste poco después que yo me haya ido, quien sabe a donde te fuiste y por qué...  
  
"Oye hermano, ¿en quien piensas?" oh, hermanita... ya viniste de nuevo a molestar.  
  
"En nadie, Pilika, solo déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?"  
  
"No quiero" ¡maldición! Será mejor que me vaya a otra parte si quiero estar tranquilo, pero ¿adonde? Este es uno de los pocos lugares que te trae claramente a mi memoria.  
  
"está bien, no te vayas. Seré yo quien se irá"  
  
"¿Pero adonde hermano? dejame acompañarte" grrr... ¡necesito estar solooo!  
  
"Olvidate de eso, necesito estar solo"  
  
Ya estoy afuera de la casa. Pilika me está mirando desde el techo haciendo pucheritos. Mejor no le hago caso o me seguirá.  
  
Necesito un lugar para pensar en tí, un lugar donde nadie pase a estas horar de la noche, un lugar donde tú y yo hayamos pasado tiempo juntos, un lugar donde... talvez pueda encontrarte...  
  
Ya sé. Voy al parque.  
Ok, ya estoy aquí en el parque. ahora a buscar la banquita donde nos conocimos... es el lugar perfecto para pensar en tí.  
  
Ok, ya la encontré. Estoy a unos cuantos metros de ella.  
  
Pero, esperen un momento.. hay alguien sentado allí. Grrr...   
  
Ah, que más da. No creo que a la jovencita le moleste que me siente en el otro extremo.  
  
Voy para allá.  
  
Mejor no la miro, o mis pensamientos se esfumarán.  
  
Ok, ahora si voy para allá.  
  
(punto de vista de Hanami)  
  
El sueño está comenzando a ganarme, pero no pienso irme de aquí. No hasta que haya terminado de revisar las fotos o me encuentre contigo, lo que suceda primero.  
  
Bueno, creo terminaré primero de mirar las fotos.  
  
El cielo está lleno de estrellas y una brisa helada recorre mi espalda, dandome escalofríos. Una persona viene caminando por el senderito. Se detuvo. No, ahora viene hacia acá.  
  
¿Pero en qué estará pensando ese chico que viene a meterse al parque a estas horas?  
  
Se sentó a mi lado. Ni me miró. Yo tampoco me digné a mirarle y guardé las fotos, en cambio, me puse a leer.  
  
"Hola" me dice el chico fríamente.  
  
"Hola"  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Es peligroso que las chicas anden solas de noche" ¿y a él qué le importa? Oh, Hanami, ¿Qué te pasa? el solo trata de ser amable.  
  
"Nada especial... necesitaba estar sola. En mi casa uno no puede estar tranquilo..."  
  
"Pues a mi pasa lo mismo, por eso vine aquí" Ambos estamos fríos y distantes. Yo no le presto mucha atención a lo que dice y se que el tampoco a mí.  
  
¿Entonces para qué le hablo?  
  
Oh, vamos. Uno debe desahogarse de vez cuando.  
  
"¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?"  
  
"Nada muy interesante. Estuve viviendo con un amigo como tres años y decidí regresar al pueblo par ver a mi familia y ver a alguien especial" el chico sigue respondiendo fríamente, pero con algo más de suavidad en el tono de voz. "¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"Son las 01:00"  
  
"Ya veo.¿Y qué me cuentas de tí?" ¿Le respondo o no? Bueno, da lo mismo. Total, quizás jamás lo vuelva a ver.  
  
"No tengo mucho que contar. La verdad, estoy esperando a un amigo que se fue a un torneo en Tokyo. Espero que le haya ido bien"  
  
"Ah, mira tú que lindo. Esperemos que no se quede muhco tiempo allá para que se vuelvan a ver pronto" su voz seguía distante, pero de a poco iba suavizandola y la confianza crecía un poco más.  
  
"Lo mismo quize yo cuando se fue..."  
  
Creo que estoy diciendo demasiado...  
  
Bueno, no creo que lo conozca.  
  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
  
Horohoro, no mires a la chica. Horohoro no mires a la chica. Horohoro no mires a la chica.  
  
Esto es un suplicio, Dios mio.  
  
He comenzado a hablar con ella, pero los dos estamos distantes... no sé para que me molesto.  
  
Aunque esto se está poniendo interesante...  
  
"...pero ya han pasado 3 años y aún no regresa"¿Han pasado tres años y aún no regresa? Es mucha la coincidencia.  
  
"¿Sufres mucho por él?"  
  
Es genial enterase de las copuchas del día ^-^  
  
"Yo... lo amaba... prometió regresar cuando el torneo terminara pero... de seguro encontró a alguien que lo quiera..."  
  
¡pero que triste!¿Qué puedo hacer para reconfortarla?  
  
No, Horohoro. No te atrevas a mirarla ¡sabes que te quedará gustando y te rechazará!  
  
Ah que diablos, está triste y necesita a alguien que la console.  
  
Me doy vuelta para mirarla, incluso me acerco un poco más, pero...  
  
Ese perfil lo he visto antes en alguna parte. Ese cabello celeste, esos ojos, ese color de piel, esa ropa... Estoy seguro que la conozco.  
  
"Se llamaba...Horohoro" WHAAAAAT?!  
  
¡Dios mio, es ella!  
  
Está mas buen-- hermosa que nunca y también muy triste. ¡soy un tonto! Debí haber regresado antes.  
  
Pero aún no me reconoce...  
  
Pongo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la giro hacia mi. Está sorprendida por mi actitud, se le nota en los ojos. La acerco un poco hacia mi cuerpo, solo un poco y le miro su rostro confundido.  
  
"Escuchame bien: Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me reconoces"  
  
¿De dónde saqué el valor para decir eso? En mi vida solo había lanzado frases sueltas para las chicas lindas que se cruzaban en mi camino, pero eso es otra historia...  
  
¿Qué me irá a responder?  
  
(Punto de vista de Hanami)  
  
¿Qué si lo reconozco?  
  
¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?  
  
Un momento, el calor de esas manos que me sujetan lo he sentido antes en alguna parte...  
  
Miro al chico de pelo azul, quien a su vez me mira directamente a los ojos, como si intentara decirme algo... estoy segura que hay en algo en él que yo he visto antes...  
  
"¿Estás bien?" me pregunta sin apartar la mirada, sin siquiera pestañear. No tengo valor para responderle...  
  
"Lo sabía..." el chico bajó la mirada y de a poco siento como va retirando sus calidas y fuertes manos de mis helados hombros. "No puedes reconocerme..."  
¿Pero en qué he estado pensando todo este rato?¿Cómo no pude darme cuanta que mi acompañante era...  
  
¡Horohoro!  
  
y acabo de declararle mis sentimientos sin saber...  
  
Soy una estúpida.  
  
Veo que Horohoro se está levantando de su asiento, de seguro quiere irse.  
  
"Espera..."  
  
Se detuvo y volteó a mirarme con tristeza en su rostro. No encontré las palabras para responderle su pregunta, simplemente me acerqué y me abrazé a su cuello.  
  
"Ha-hanami.." murumuró mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y a la vez me acercaba más a su cuerpo. "Yo....t-te amo"  
  
¿M-me ama?  
  
Subo la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Está tan cambiado...  
  
(punto de vista de Horohoro)  
  
"Yo también, Horohoro" Hanami siempre hablandome con su dulce voz. ¡cielos! Está tan linda, que me es muy díficil resistirme...  
  
¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Con tenerla a mi lado es más que suficiente.  
  
Sabes que no.  
  
Sé que sí.  
  
Sabes que no.  
  
Sé que si.  
  
Sabes que no.  
  
¡Ay que diablos! Está bien, lo reconozco. Me cuesta un poco, pero soy incapaz de... bueno ustedes saben, hacer "eso" con ella. Es demasiado inocente.  
  
"Oye Horohoro..." Oh, pero que deleite escuchar su voz de nuevo. Ahora vamos caminando por el senderito del parque, sin rumbo fijo -por ahora- pero de seguro llegaremos hasta su nueva casa.  
  
"¿Sí, qué pasa?"  
  
"Me...me gustaría que me llevaras a mi casa...es que me da un poco de miedo andar sola" ¿Acaso ahora soy adivino?  
  
"Está bien, vamos para allá"  
  
Es una delicia volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Poder acariciar ese suave pelo, esa suave piel, abrazarla sin cesar...  
  
No hemos detenido frente a una casa. supongo que será la suya.  
  
¡no quiero que se vayaaaa!  
  
"Buenas noches Horohorito" Oh....hace tanto tiempo que no me decían así.  
  
No he podido resisterme. ¡EY no me culpen, lo intenté! Pero es que cuando uno tiene a su lado a la persona que ama tiene la necesidad innata de no soltarla jamás.  
  
Además solo es un beso. Un apasionado beso que le doy antes de que se entre a la casa...un apasionado beso en sus labios que hace mucho que no tenía el placer de tocarlos(de que hablo, solo fue una vez...¬¬). veo que el beso se hace cada vez más profundo e intenso. ¡Oh Dios vamos demasiado rápido!  
  
Nos separamos repentinamente. Lo necesitaba, fue demasiado, comenzaba a faltarme el aire y si no parabamos quizas dónde terminaríamos.  
  
Creo que es suficiente por esta noche.  
Ahora me voy a mi casa. Estoy feliz, demasiado feliz como para describirlo con palabras. Solo espero que estas vacaciones en mi pueblo natal se extiendan bastante como para estar con Hanami todos los días.  
  
Le doy gracias al cielo por haberla conocido... y que ella me amara tanto como la amo yo...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
******  
  
Notas de la autora: Por fin terminé. Este es uno de mis mejores trabajos, así que espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen Reviews porfaaaa!  
En fin, la historia es muy linda. Casi me pongo a llorar al final(bueno, yo me emociono con cualquier cosa). Se acercaa una secuela, por eso hay un continuará al final.  
  
Pueden enviarme comentarios también a jesusitax@hotmail.com... los veo en la secuela!! ^-^ 


End file.
